clayfighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Kung Pow
'''Kung Pow '''is a chinese chef who is also skilled in martial arts, and often times gets the two mixed up. Resembling a bucktoothed Bruce Lee he wears a white gi and sports a bowl cut. His dialoge is peppered with bits of "oriental" wisdom. His name is a reference to Kung Pao Chicken and a parody of Kung Lao of the Mortal Kombat series. It's said that he used to be Sumo Santa's personal chef until he got fired for serving repulsive meals and his lack of kung fu knowledge. It's also been said that he used to be a cooking show host. So far he has appeared in ClayFighter 63⅓ and ClayFighter: Sculptor's Cut. ClayFighter 63⅓ Most of Kung Pow's attacks are named after various chinese foods such as Egg Foo Young, Chop Suey and more. He also uses cooking utencils against his opponents such as chopsticks, woks, and meat cleavers. His claytalities include chopping off his opponent's torso, chopping them in half, and stuffing them into his wok. His stage is Kooky Courtyard. His alternate color is a red gi. Bios Clayfighter 63 1/3: Kung Pow used to be Sumo Santa's personal chef and bodyguard, the repulsive meals he prepared and his lack of kung fu knowledge eventually got him fired. He was constantly trying to improve his skills in both areas. Unfortunately he always got the two professions cooking and kung fu confused. Sculptor's Cut: Who you master? If it's Kung Pow you're sure to be well-trained. Once a cooking show host, Kung Pow is now the most esteemed Kung-fu master on Claydonia. Upon learning that he was one of the good guys battling against him, Dr. Kiln was not at all pleased. When Kung Pow pulls out wok, you're never quite sure if he's going to pound you with it or stir-fry up a delicious dish! Endings The conversation between Kung Pow and Bonker: Kung Pow: You crazy crown, you have no honor! Bonker: Hey, hey, ho! I'm the top banana in this neck of the woods. Kung Pow: Say who? You cheat and you no funny! Bonker: We'll see who's laughing at the end of this battle! ClayFighter: 63 1/3 After avenging his enemies and proving his worth, Kung Pow is now deemed a kung-fu master. Not content with a black belt, Kung Pow must now go and achieve the almighty....................chef's apron and hat! Sculptor's cut Number Five, your order is ready! Kung Pow has really put the lid on Dr. Kiln's evil plans, and that is a notion the mad dictator can't stomach. The Kung-Fu master has focused all of his skills into kicking the bad guys off the island and well, we'll bet you a fortune's worth of cookies that he won't stop chasing the evil bunch, a concept that has Dr. Kiln steaming mad! Quotes *"Egg Foo young!" *"For here, or to go?" *"You need more training!" *"I'm almost done for..." Lose to Kung Pow in Sculptor's cut and you'll get one of these quotes: *"Who you master, he probably sucks!" *"You need more training, You want more fight?" *"Your weak powers are no match for my Kung-fu!" *"Would you rike soy sauce with that." Trivia *Kung Pow has an unused alternate pallet consisting of a blue gi and a green pan. It can be accessed by using the GameShark code 801A2B39 0001 *Kung Pow has the longest taunt in the game Videos ClayFighter 63 1/3 Theme Category:Characters Category:ClayFighter 63⅓ characters Category:Sculptor's Cut characters Category:Good characters Category:Call of Putty characters Category:Boss Category:Dialogue Category:Coming Soon Category:Evil characters